


1% MAN

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, capitain america civil war
Genre: CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR SPOILER, CIVIL WAR SPOILER, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.I. could develop ideas. J.A.R.V.I.S. could develop ideas, Friday could develop ideas… like Ultron could. But Ulton develop feelings. It felt rage, it wanted control, revenge… Could it be able to feel anything other than that? And could the Vision, being what he was - who he was - feel at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1% MAN

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE CIVIL WAR SPOILERS!

When those who had sided with Captain Rogers were _taken_ , no one really knew where they had been taken to.

The house had become way to empty. A house is not a home, after all.  


How long had it been since Rhodes exams?

How long had it been since Tony had last heard Vision speak?

The last time they had exchanged words had actually _been_ when Rhodes took those exams, even before the paralysis diagnostic had been confirmed.  The Vision had not spoken a word since then. The Vision... had become way too quiet after what happened at the airport.  
How long has it been? Days?

 

 _"The helicopter is ready"_ \- Friday announced, and Tony crossed the room. He only noticed the vision by the couch when his voice was heard.

  
"Where are they now?" – Tony heard.

  
"I’m going to find out" - and he entered the elevator.

  
Vision looked at him in the elevator, watching his face disappear behind metal doors. He wore a red wine sweater, Tony wouldn’t forget. He wouldn’t, because when he was back in the house – after Steve had disappeared taking Bucky, after Rhodes has agreed on trying tech to be able to walk, after Natasha had vanished - he noticed Vision first. Sat at the couch wearing that same red wine sweater.

"You’re here alone again"

"” _Again”_ would imply that I would have left. I haven’t" - The vision spoke, blankly.

Tony took a breath in. Something seemed wrong.

"Are you...alright?" - he walked closer to the couch, requesting Friday to scan the Vision.

It took a moment until there was any reply - "I am worried"

"What about?"

"A lot” – and Vision moved just then, taking a dark bishop from the unfinished chess match between Wanda and himself – “Including Wanda”

That was went Tony’s expression changed. There was something in the way Vision’s voice had sounded, and his eyes had looked like… something that he could not understand.

"I don’t want her to be hurt"

"You..." - Tony started, sensing he had just now realized it - "You like her. Do you? Do...do you feel...?"-Tony didn’t blink - "Do you have feelings? Real feelings?"- he sounded surprised and shocked, like someone who had just discovered a new chemical element. 

A.I. could develop ideas. J.A.R.V.I.S. could develop ideas, Friday could develop ideas… like Ultron could. But Ulton _felt_ . It felt rage, it wanted control, revenge… Could it be able to feel anything other than that? And could the Vision, being _what_ he was, _who_ he was, feel at all?

Tony had expected a more critical, and less cynical, reply.

The vision spoke with a bitter smile- "Tell me, Mr. Stark" - his voice low - "If I asked you the same, would you not be offended?" -And he phased down through the floor, leaving _Mr. Stark_ behind.

  
It took Tony several minutes until he had processed the information.

Then he raised a hand to his heart, convinced that he had most likely become more iron than man.

 

 


End file.
